Planet
miniatur|250px|[[Coruscant, das „Zentrum der Galaxis“.]] Ein Planet ist ein Himmelskörper, der im Orbit eines Sterns existiert und diesen Himmelskörper umkreist. Er gehört einem System an, das wiederum einen Teil eines Sektors darstellt. Neben Planeten sind oft auch Monde oder Asteroiden bevölkert, ein Beispiel ist der berüchtigte „Schmugglermond“ Nar Shaddaa. Manche Planeten und Monde, wie Coruscant oder Nar Shaddaa, bilden eine so genannte Ecumenopolis und sind somit vollständig bebaut und existieren als eine einzige, gigantische Stadt in der Galaxis. Während eine unendlich erscheinende Anzahl an Planeten bevölkert und mit einer Regierung versehen ist, sind viele noch unerforscht und beherbergen unentdeckte Lebensformen. Allgemeines Als die Galaxis um das Jahr 5.000.000.000 VSY entstand, bildeten sich rund 400 Milliarden Sterne, von denen laut späteren Studien etwa die Hälfte Planeten umkreisten, die Leben beheimaten konnten. Zehn Prozent dieser Planeten brachte tatsächlich Leben hervor, doch nur jeder tausendste davon beherbergte intelligentes Leben. Man ging später davon aus, dass etwa zwanzig Millionen verschiedener intelligenter Spezies entstanden, somit gab es mehrere Milliarden Spezies insgesamt.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Einige Planeten umkreisen ihr Zentralgestirn unregelmäßig, wodurch ein Teil des Orbits näher an dieses heran gerät als der andere. Aus einer solchen elliptischen Planetenbahn resultieren starke Saisonvariationen, so dass die Länge der Saison auf einem solchen Planeten nicht einheitlich angegeben werden kann. In einigen extremen Fällen ist der jeweilige Planet einer über viele Jahre andauernden Winterzeit ausgesetzt, die alles Leben vernichtet. Wenn jedoch die Temperaturen steigen, kehrt das Leben auf ihnen innerhalb weniger Wochen zurück.Planets Collection Manche andere Planeten wie Ryloth verfügen über keinerlei Tag- und Nachtwechsel, da eine Seite ihrer Oberfläche zu jeder Zeit dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt ist und auf der gegenüberliegenden beständige Dunkelheit herrscht, weil sie über eine gebundene Rotation verfügen, die Länge eines Tages also gleich der Jahreslänge ist. Diese Planeten sind nicht im Ganzen bewohnbar, allerdings können sie an den Schnittstellen dieser beiden Hälften besiedelt werden, so leben beispielsweise die Twi'leks in Höhlensystemen zwischen der Tag- und der Nachtseite ihres Heimatplaneten. Als Satellitenplaneten oder Satelliten werden Monde bezeichnet, die einen Gasriesen umkreisen, ein Beispiel hierfür ist Yavin IV. Diese haben unterschiedliche Tag- und Nachtperioden, da immer nur eine Seite des Mondes dem Gasriesen zugewandt ist. Dadurch kommt es auf einem solchen Mond nicht nur durch die Sonne zu Tages- und Nachtzeiten, sondern auch die enorme Lichtreflexion des Zentralplaneten beleuchtet den Mond in unterschiedlicher Stärke. Zusätzlich kommt es beim Durchfliegen des Planetenschattens auf der von der Sonne abgewandten Seite des Gasriesen zu einer "Mondfinsternis" (oder eher "Planetenfinsternis") auf dem kompletten Mond, die einer Nachtphase entspricht. Systeme und Sterne, respektive Sonnen, werden für gewöhnlich nach ihrem wichtigsten Planeten benannt, so nennt man beispielsweise das System von Brentaal IV das Brentaal-System und seine Sonne Brenta. Atmosphäre miniatur|rechts|Die [[Kel'Dor tragen Atemmasken auf sauerstoffreichen Planeten.]] Planeten unterscheiden sich hinsichtlich ihrer Atmosphäre, einige sind aufgrund dieser für bestimmte Lebensformen nicht bewohnbar und können nur mit Hilfe von Schutzanzügen gefahrlos betreten werden. Das Galaktische Imperium führte seinerzeit eine weiterhin gültige Unterteilung der verschiedenen Atmosphären in vier Sparten ein, Typ I bis Typ IV, wobei Planeten ohne Atmosphäre eine eigene Sparte belegen. Alle Planeten, die nicht dem Typ I entsprechen, erfordern für Menschen eine Atemmaske, jedoch gibt es Spezies, die auf eben diesen Planeten keine Atemmasken zu tragen brauchen, da sie gänzlich andere Atemgase gewohnt sind. Ein Beispiel ist die Spezies der Kel'Dor, auf deren Heimat Dorin die Atmosphäre sehr sauerstoffarm ist. Die Unterteilung ist am Menschen gemessen, Spezies unterscheiden sich hinsichtlich ihrer Verträglichkeit bestimmter Atmosphäre-Typen. Manche Spezies und Kreaturen können sogar dem Typ III standhalten oder sind diesen aufgrund ihrer Herkunft gewohnt. Planeten wie Gasgiganten fallen meist in die letztere Kategorie und sind nur in seltenen Fällen bewohnbar, eine große Ausnahme stellt Bespin dar, der dem Typ I angehört und damit ungefährlich ist. Hydrosphäre Die Hydrosphäre beschreibt den Flüssigkeitsanteil unmittelbar auf der Oberfläche des Planeten. Hierbei ist Wasser nicht die einzige Flüssigkeit, die vorhanden sein kann. Außerdem weist Wasser in einigen Fällen eine hohe Konzentration anderer Substanzen auf, die es für den Verzehr ungeeignet machen, in anderen Fällen basiert die Flüssigkeit lediglich auf Wasser, setzt sich jedoch anders zusammen. Lava ist auf besonders heißen Planeten eine mögliche Substanz, die vorhanden sein kann, oft in Form ganzer Seen und Flüsse. Iridonia birgt beispielsweise einen hohen Anteil an Lava. Im Falle überdurchschnittlich kalter Welten existieren hingegen teilweise Ammoniak-Seen. Terrain Nur wenige Planeten bieten, wie der Wüstenplanet Tatooine, auf ihrer Oberfläche ein einheitliches Terrain, allerdings ist eine ihrer unterschiedlichsten Landschaftsformen generell die dominante. Manche Planeten sind überwiegend von Wäldern bedeckt, wie Endor, andere zeigen Sandwüsten oder Gesteinslandschaften, Dschungel oder - wie beispielsweise Hoth - nur Eiswüsten und Gletscher. Es existieren sogar Planeten, die komplett von Wasser bedeckt sind, ein Beispiel hierfür ist Kamino, oder die, wie Coruscant, eine einzige Stadt darstellen. Zu einem großen Teil abhängig vom Terrain ist die Nutzung des Planeten durch seine Siedler, zudem bedingt das Terrain die Lebewesen, die auf dem Planeten heimisch sind. Dies ist jedoch auf die herrschenden Temperaturen zurückzuführen, aus denen auch das Terrain letztendlich resultiert. Temperatur miniatur|rechts|Der Eisplanet [[Hoth.]] Während die meisten Planeten eine in Zonen gegliederte Temperatur aufweisen, von kalten Gegenden an den Polen bis zu warmen am Äquator, existieren andere, die beständig kalt oder heiß sind, oder deren eine Seite heiß ist, während auf der anderen ewig kalte Nacht herrscht. Planeten werden allgemein in verschiedene Stufen unterteilt, was ihre Durchschnittstemperatur anbelangt. Mit einer Temperatur von 60 Grad Celsius oder mehr gelten sie als „versengend“, zwischen 30 und 56 Grad gehören sie in die Kategorie der heißen Planeten. Die als temperent eingestuften Planeten, wie es die meisten gut besiedelten sind, haben eine Durchschnittstemperatur von minus 6 bis plus 29 Grad. Mit minus 4 bis minus 20 Grad sind sie kühl und gelten ab minus 21 Grad als eisig. Diese Einstufungen finden sich in den offiziellen Datenangaben der Beschaffenheit eines jeden kategorisierten Planeten. Gravitation Für die Gravitation eines Planeten existieren vier unterschiedliche Kategorien, wobei die überwiegende Zahl aller Planeten der Sparte „Standard“ entspricht. In die erste Kategorie fallen alle Himmelskörper, die über keine Gravitation verfügen, Kometen und Asteroiden haben beispielsweise so gut wie keine Schwerkraft. Sofern ein Planet über keine Gravitation verfügt, ist damit auch keine Atmosphäre vorhanden und eine Besiedelung ist ausgeschlossen, sofern nicht auf moderne Technologie zurückgegriffen wird. Auf solch eine Weise wurde beispielsweise Kessel bewohnbar gemacht. Die drei weiteren Kategorien sind „Leicht“, „Standard“ und „Stark“. Eine leichte Gravitation ermöglicht einfachere Bewegung, birgt jedoch auch Nachteile, so dass die Einstufung in die Kategorie „Standard“ die für den Großteil aller Spezies komfortabelste Variante darstellt. Planeten mit starker Schwerkraft können im Extremfall Bewegungen gänzlich unmöglich machen, es gibt allerdings nur wenige davon. Tages- und Jahreslänge Die lokale Tageslänge auf den meisten temperenten Planeten liegt zwischen 18 und 36 Standardstunden. Da Planeten wie Ryloth keinen Tag- und Nachtwechsel haben, gibt es in ihrem Fall keine Einteilung, allerdings wird in solchen Fällen dennoch oft festgelegt, wie lange ein Tag andauert. Dies dient dazu festzulegen, wie lange ein Jahr auf den betreffenden Planeten andauert. Die Tage auf Satelliten können viele Dutzende von Stunden andauern, so lange es eben dauert, bis er seinen Gasriesen umrundet hat. Population Allgemein miniatur|rechts|[[Twi'leks auf ihrer Heimatwelt Ryloth.]] In erster Linie wird der Hauptplanet eines Systems besiedelt, doch oft sind mehrere Planeten in einem System bewohnbar. Der Hauptplanet stellt jedoch in jedem Fall den Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Systems dar. Während ein Großteil von Planeten durch mehrere Spezies bewohnt wird, existieren manche, auf denen nur eine einzige Spezies leben kann oder will. Dies ist abhängig von der Gesellschaft, aber auch von der Atmosphäre und dem Terrain des Planeten. Menschen sind die mit Abstand am weitesten verbreitete Spezies und auf nahezu jeder Welt anzutreffen. Man unterscheidet hinsichtlich der Gesellschaft auf Planeten zwischen eingewanderter Bevölkerung und Urbevölkerung, einige Spezies sind auf ihrem Planeten entstanden, weitere hinzu gesiedelt. Auf einigen Planeten, wie Prakith, entwickelte sich die Bewohnbarkeit erst im Laufe der Zeit. Über die Bevölkerung intelligenter Spezies hinaus sind die meisten Planeten von einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Tiere und Pflanzen bewohnt. Teilweise kann man Flora und Fauna nur auf einem bestimmten Planeten vorfinden, was auf solchen Planeten für den ein oder anderen Zweck genutzt werden kann. So können die Lebensformen als Attraktion oder eventuell als Exportgut dienen. Regierung miniatur|links|[[Coruscant fällt an die Neue Republik.]] Regierungen sind im übertragenen Sinne die Denkmechanismen der Planeten, von ihnen gehen alle planetarischen Entscheidungen aus. Zur Zeit des Imperiums befanden sich die meisten wichtigen Planeten unter der Kontrolle des Imperators, manche sympathisierten mit der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Unterstützer der Rebellen-Allianz mussten jedoch ihrer Sympathie im Geheimen Ausdruck verleihen, Alderaan ist ein Beispiel für einen solchen Planeten und sein brutales Ende ein Lehrstück dafür, wie mit Planeten verfahren wurde, die zu offensichtlich die Rebellion unterstützten. Den meisten Planeten wurde vom Imperium ein gewisser Freiraum gewährt, sodass sie noch über eine eigene Regierung verfügten, die sich lediglich zu verantworten hatte. Besetzt waren sie dennoch, und Imperiale Gouverneure waren auf ihnen stationiert. Diese rissen auf manchen Welten die Kontrolle an sich, was ihnen durchaus freistand. Unwichtige kleine Planeten wurden teilweise gänzlich außer Acht gelassen, was ihnen zu fortwährender Unabhängigkeit verhalf. Nicht alle Planeten verfügen über eine Regierung, doch gibt es bei denen, die regiert werden, klare Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Regierungsformen. Einige werden von Allianzen kontrolliert, die sich aus verschiedenen Gruppen wie Staaten oder Stämmen zusammensetzen. Teilweise handelt es sich hierbei um mehrere Allianzen, die miteinander in Konkurrenz stehen. Eine andere Regierungsform übt die Kontrolle durch ein besonders mächtiges Unternehmen aus, das den Planeten in diesem Fall für die Produktion oder zu ähnlichen Zwecken nutzt und dementsprechend über ihn herrscht. Diktaturen sind eine häufig anzutreffende Regierungsform, bei der einem einzigen Individuum die allumfassende Kontrolle über jegliche Belange zugestanden wird. Eine ähnliche Regierungsform, die die Bevölkerung jedoch deutlich stärker mit einbezieht, ist die Monarchie, wie sie beispielsweise auf Naboo vorzufinden ist, außerdem gibt es verschiedene Formen von Demokratien. Auf einigen Planeten, wie Gelgelar, herrscht eine regelrechte Anarchie, diese stellen gefährliches Terrain dar, auf dem zwar die Freiheit des Einzelnen oberste Priorität besitzt, dem Individuum jedoch aufgrund dessen keine Grenzen gesetzt sind und keinerlei Regeln existieren. Manche andere Planeten werden gänzlich von Kriminellen beherrscht. Raumhäfen Besonders wichtig für Planeten, die galaxisweiten Handel treiben, sind Raumhäfen, wovon die meisten mehrere besitzen, die teilweise ganze Städte oder Stadtteile bilden. Manche Planeten besitzen orbitale Raumhäfen, für gewöhnlich befinden sie sich jedoch auf der Oberfläche des Himmelskörpers selbst. Sie setzen sich aus einer oder mehreren Landeplattformen und Hangars zusammen und bieten Platz für eine Vielzahl an Raumschiffen. Imperial Space Ministry unterteilte Raumhäfen in fünf verschiedene Klassen. Darunter war das einfache Landefeld diejenige Klasse, die auf abgeschiedenen und ärmlichen Planeten zu finden ist. Je wohlhabender die Regierung des Planeten, je wichtiger seine Position als Handelswelt, desto luxuriöser, größer und besser ist sein Raumhafen und desto mehr hat er davon vorzuweisen. Funktion Alle bewohnten Welten unterscheiden sich dahingehend, wie sie genutzt werden und in welchem Zustand sie sich befinden. * Wissenschaft: Auf Planeten dieses Zweigs sind Bildungseinrichtungen vorherrschend, der Planet dient in erster Linie als Aufenthaltsort für Studenten der dort befindlichen Akademien und Universitäten. Diese Universitäten können allgemein zugänglich oder für die Bevölkerung reserviert sein. Sie dienen der Erforschung verschiedener Wissenschaften und Lernbereiche, einige befassen sich mit der Macht, was zur Zeit des Imperiums jedoch nicht geduldet wurde und geheim gehalten werden musste. * Regierungssitz: Einige Planeten dienen als Sitz einer Regierung, Organisation oder großen Institution, diese sind in erster Linie für Verwaltungszwecke vorgesehen. In diese Kategorie fielen die Hauptplaneten der Sektoren, die vom Imperium besetzt und genutzt wurden, ebenso wie Planeten, die galaxisweit operierenden Organisationen dienen, wie dem Büro für Schiffsangelegenheiten. Auch technologisch nicht weit fortgeschrittene Planeten können dieser Sparte angehören, insbesondere dann, wenn die Wirtschaft gänzlich von der Regierung kontrolliert wird. miniatur|rechts|[[Brentaal IV ist das beste Beispiel für einen Handelsplaneten.]] * Handel: Handelsplaneten zeichnen sich durch eine günstige Lage aus, nahe besonders wichtiger Handelsrouten, die sie zu wertvollen Treffpunkten machen. Sie tendieren dazu, die ereignisreichsten und aktivsten Planeten überhaupt zu sein. Hauptplaneten von Sektoren oder solche, die viele verschiedene Waren produzieren, sowie Planeten mit einer wohlhabenden Bevölkerung zählen oft zu dieser Kategorie. * Agrikultur: Planeten, die in diese Sparte fallen, werden in erster Linie zur Herstellung, Lagerung und Aufbereitung von Nahrungsmitteln genutzt. Sie sind bedeckt von großen Feldern oder sonstigen Anlagen, die ihrer Bestimmung dienlich sind. Viele Wasserplaneten gehören dieser Sorte an, da sie sich durch Fischerei und Vitaminfarmen auszeichnen. * Natürliche Ressourcen: Wichtig sind diese Planeten aufgrund ihrer Ressourcen, dies können Tierfelle sein, aber auch Gletscher, die für Frischwasser sorgen oder bewaldete Planeten, auf denen Holz gewonnen wird. Des Weiteren können Rohmaterialien für Medizin oder Arzneimittel gewonnen werden. Auch das Vorkommen bestimmter Tier- oder Pflanzenarten kann ausschlaggebend dafür sein, dass ein Planet in die Sparte „Natürliche Ressourcen“ fällt. Diese Kategorie unterscheidet sich insofern von der Agrikultur-Sparte, als es sich bei den Produkten nicht um Nahrungsmittel handelt. * Heimat: In diese Kategorie fallen alle Planeten, die die Heimatwelt einer nichtmenschlichen Spezies darstellen, beispielsweise Calamari als Heimat der Quarren und Mon Calamari, Sluudren im Falle der Sludir oder Sullust als Herkunft der Sullustaner. Die meisten dieser Welten sind technologisch hoch entwickelt und besitzen eine Reihe von Raumhäfen. Das Imperium unterwarf alle diese Planeten, sofern sie nicht in den unbekannten Regionen lagen. * Unterhaltung: Teilweise dienen Planeten gänzlich oder vorwiegend der Unterhaltungsbranche und sind übersät mit Kasinos und ähnlichen Einrichtungen. Auf ihnen finden Musicals, Theater und andere Vorstellungen statt, und sie stellen beliebte Reiseziele für Touristen dar. Einige solche Welten spezialisieren sich auf sportliche Veranstaltungen, beispielsweise Swoop-Rennen. Beispielsweise war Corsin für seine Swoop-Rennveranstaltungen bekannt. * Erkundung: Ebenso wie ihr jeweiliges System wurden Planeten dieser Sparte bislang selten besucht, weshalb sie noch in der Erkundungsphase angesiedelt sind. Sie haben in den meisten Fällen einen eher niedrigen technologischen Fortschritt aufzuweisen, sind wild und teilweise unbewohnt. Viele davon sind jedoch reich an wertvollen Ressourcen. * Geheime Basis: Auf derartigen Planeten befindet sich eine Zuflucht oder Basis, die jemand geheim zu halten versucht. Diese kann zu Piraten oder Schmugglern gehören, zur Zeit des Imperiums gab es einige Planeten, wie zum Beispiel Hoth, auf denen die Rebellen solche Basen errichteten und geheim hielten. Auch das Imperium besaß geheime Basen auf einigen Welten, ebenso existieren noch zahlreiche weitere Möglichkeiten, weshalb ein Planet in diese Kategorie fallen kann. miniatur|rechts|[[Ossus wurde Opfer einer Katastrophe.]] * Desaster: Zu dieser Kategorie zählen Planeten, die von einer Katastrophe heimgesucht wurden, welche sie von Grund auf veränderte. Sie sind gefährlich und verwahrlost, entweder durch einen Krieg, durch eine Plage oder ein ähnliches Verhängnis. * Luxuriöse Waren: Planeten dieser Sparte sind auf die Bereitstellung luxuriöser Güter spezialisiert: Liköre, vollendete Edelsteine wie Garnib-Kristalle, Kunstgegenstände und ähnliche Dinge. * Herstellung: Die Bewohner solcher Welten beschäftigen sich primär mit der Herstellung von Gütern. Ob es sich hierbei um Waren handelt, die für den Export bestimmt sind oder der Bevölkerung selber dienen, ist nicht ausschlaggebend, ebenso wenig, ob es sich um fertiggestellte Güter handelt oder diese auf anderen Welten weiterverarbeitet und vollendet werden müssen. Diese Güter werden in drei Kategorien unterteilt, „Low Tech“, „Mid Tech“ und „High Tech“, welche auch als jeweils eine Unterkategorie des Planeten zählen. Als Low Tech gelten Waren, deren Herstellung einfach ist, beispielsweise Kleidung und herkömmliche Medizin. Technologisch kompliziertere Dinge, darunter mechanische Waffen und Pharmazeutika, fallen in die Kategorie Mid Tech, während modernste Computerwaren, Blasterwaffen und Dinge wie etwa Replikantendroiden zur Sparte High Tech gehören. * Militär: Dies war die Kategorie Imperialer Militärplaneten, der wichtigsten Planeten des Imperiums, auf denen eine große Anzahl von Streitkräften stationiert war. Sie befinden sich an wichtigen Punkten in der Galaxis und bieten auf die eine oder andere Art einen guten Stützpunkt als militärische Basis. * Bergbau: Diese Planeten profitieren von ihrem Reichtum an Metallen und Mineralien, weshalb sie als Bergbauplaneten genutzt werden. Sie waren für das Imperium von äußerster Wichtigkeit und sind es auch zu jeder anderen Zeit gewesen, da ohne die Rohstoffe dieser Planeten keine Raumschiffe gebaut werden können. Auch Gasriesen wie Bespin, auf dem das für Blasterwaffen wichtige Tibanna-Gas gewonnen wird, gehören in diese Sparte. * Kolonie: Bei Kolonien handelt es sich um Planeten, die von einem Planeten mit größerer Bevölkerung oder einem Unternehmen kolonisiert wurden. Für gewöhnlich bleiben sie von diesen dauerhaft abhängig, oft existieren sie nur, um der größeren Welt in irgendeiner Weise dienlich zu sein. Die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme machte einige Kolonien unabhängig, ebenso wie vergleichbare Separatistenbewegungen, doch Kolonien entstehen nicht unter dem Aspekt der Unabhängigkeit. Sie sind oft für diverse Produktionen im Namen ihres Beherrschers tätig, viele sind durch Bergbau und Agrikultur geprägt. miniatur|rechts|Auf [[Dagobah verwaiste eine Kolonie unter Halka Four-Den.]] * Verwaiste Kolonie: Hier handelt es sich um Planeten, die von der Bevölkerung anderer Planeten kolonisiert wurden. Aus irgendeinem Anlass wurde die Kolonie zurückgelassen, beispielsweise durch die Zerstörung der Heimat. Die Kolonisten wurden entweder evakuiert oder verblieben auf dem Planeten mit den nötigsten Mitteln und entwickelten ihre eigene Kultur und Gesellschaft. * Forschung: Derartige Planeten sind der Wissenschaft gewidmet. Eventuell verfügen sie über reichhaltige Ressourcen, aber ein Großunternehmen verfügt über die Entscheidungsmacht, wer auf dem jeweiligen Planeten siedelt. Die Forschungen haben teilweise einen rein akademischen Zweck, manche Planeten jedoch, wie Gorsh, werden mit der Absicht erforscht, neue Chemikalien mit praktischen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten zu entdecken. * Service: Service-Planeten weisen viele unterschiedliche Gesellschaftsklassen und hohen Wohlstand auf, wobei die reichere Gesellschaftsschicht die Kontrolle über die Ressourcen innehat. Die unteren Klassen produzieren die Waren für die ihnen übergeordnete Schicht. Planeten dieser Sparte sind für direkten und unvermittelten Verkauf an den Verbraucher bekannt. Sie können sich auch durch eine Verbindung zum Bankwesen, medizinischen Service oder auf dem Finanzmarkt auszeichnen. * Lebensunterhalt: Planeten gehören dieser Sparte an, wenn eine große Anzahl an Importen nötig ist und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit fehlt, Waren gewinnbringend zu exportieren. Sie arbeiten allein wegen des reinen Überlebens sehr hart, da sie nur über wenig verfügen, womit sie handeln könnten. Eine andere Möglichkeit, in diese Kategorie zu geraten, ist es, dass der Planet zwar über ein brauchbares Exportgut verfügt, dessen Wert allerdings rapide gesunken ist, sodass dadurch kein Einkommen mehr erzielt werden kann. *'Ordnance/Regional Depot:' Ein Ordnance/Regional Depot sind eine gesonderte Planetenform, welche es ohne die Galaktische Republik nicht gegeben hätte. Bei einem Ord handelte es sich um einen vorgeschobenen Aufklärungs- und Militärstützpunkt sowie ein Ausrüstungsdepot, welches in der Anfangszeit der Republik die Erkundung der Galaxis erleichtern sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit übernahmen sie den Präfix Ord in ihren Namen über. The New Essential Chronology *'Astrocartographic Research Station:' Astrokartographische Forschungsstationen sind Planeten, welche ursprünglich dafür vorgesehen waren, den sie umgebenden galaktischen Raum zu kartographieren. Hierfür standen den Forschern größere Teleskope und andere Gerätschaften zur Verfügung. Ähnlich wie bei Ord ging auch die Bezeichnung Ast später in den Planeten- und Systemnamen über.Endor and the Moddell Sector im SW Gamer 9 Siehe auch *Mond *Stern *Liste der Planeten *Planeten (Kategorie) *Asteroid *Komet Quellen *''Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Gamer 9'' * * * * Einzelnachweise Weblinks *''Planet'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Astronomische Objekte en:Planet es:Planeta hr:Planet pl:Planeta ru:Планета fi:Planeetta fr:Planète it:Pianeta hu:Bolygó ja:惑星 pt:Planeta Kategorie:Legends